The Dallas Case
by Drummer96
Summary: Sam's on his own for this one with his brother in New Orleans, Sam decided to tackle this one on his own. A teen down i Texas was recently sacrifced and Sam is trying to find out why. Takes place in season 8 after the first trial
1. Sam's case

**Hello readers! The beginning of this story is in the first chapter of another story at this link here( /B3uN69) it is a crossover fic between SPN and TVD this is following Sam in Texas while the other (spn parts)will mostly be focusing on Dean and Cas, you don't have to read the other story if you don't want to but at least read the first chapter parts that set this up they're every other line dash like so - if you don't want to read tvd. part enjoy!(Sabriel)(not sure for rating yet keeping it T for the time being)**

When Sam got into the motel room the first thing he did was take out his laptop and start researching the group of teens to see if he could find out more. He found out three things one, they were a satanic group in the community Great that'll be fun, two, they were conveniently located just outside of dallas, three, that they summoned 20 demons with this sacrifice ,oh boy. Sam and Dean then went to sleep and when they woke Dean drove Sam to Dallas.

When he checked in Dean left to go to New Orleans. Sam unpacked his things and he ironed his suit. He opened his laptop once more to check his facts. Recently killed kid is named Tristan, he only lived with his mother,had group of friends that he hung out with a lot. When sam closed his laptop he found his fake ID that said he was FBI agent Brown. As Sam waited for the taxi he called to come he pulled out his phone. He looked through his contacts, he found one number that he just couldn't scroll past one, the name highlighted in blue, his thumb about to press call,he didn't expect an answer, after all he died during the apocalypse, but maybe just maybe he didn't. Just as Sam was about to call the number the taxi showed up, he got in and told the driver to go to the nearest car rental place.

Sam ended up renting a silver ford escape. He plugged in his Ipod as he drove to the house of the recently deceased. As sam drove, he thought about that number again. Fortunately he had rented one of those fancy cars that had bluetooth for your phone. Once he had it connected he tried it out. "Voice sync" after waiting a moment he spoke again. "Call Gabriel." "Call Gabriel is that correct?" "Yes." Sam said semi nervously. The phone rang. It rang and rang filling the car with a tone 'Sam you're the only one who has my number leave me a message or pray for me you know I don't answer the phone.' Sam let out a deep sigh. "End call." and with that the call was done. He wasn't really sure what he was hoping for the Archangel had been dead for at least two years now,but maybe he's not really dead. Sam was always hoping that he wasn't actually dead and that he was still going around as the trickster like he did when he first met him.

Sam didn't have time to think about that now since he had just pulled up to the address he had found online. Sam sat in the ca a moment remembering which questions he was going to go through, his alibi, the usual. After Sam got out of the car he knocked to see if anyone was home. The windows were dark and he didn't get a response, so he decided to check out the exterior of the house.

**Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are love. Suggestions are welcomed. next chapter will be up with in the month, maybe the week but no promises.**


	2. Guess who

**Ok so I honestly didn't expect to get this done this fast but I realized I had time to write it so I did i really need opinions at the end of this enjoy the chapter.**

After Sam's investigation outside of the house he didn't find anything but when he came back later he met the family and learnt two things the first that the kid didn't really like what his friends were doing but went along with it anyways, and second that his group of friends hadn't been seen in days. Sam then investigated those families as well. All of the kids in the friend group had a different sigil drawn on their walls he couldn't remember where he'd seen them exactly so he took a picture of them and sent it to Garth. Upon doing so he returned to the motel.

The Next day

Sam awoke at 5 in the morning. He wanted to go for a jog but he had other things he had to deal with. First and foremost he had to look into those teens. When he check his phone he had a message from Garth that read: Those are all different symbols that when put together with the main part can used to be summon a demon here's what the rest of the spell looks like. The picture was what reminded Sam where he's seen it. He had come across it one time at Bobby's. He remembered the spell called for some strange crap but you really can buy anything online. Yesterday Sam got the phone number of each of the boys from their parents, who just wanted them home.

As Sam entered the numbers into his laptop he heard something move behind him. He set down his laptop and reached for the gun that Dean had gotten him into the habit of putting there. He was just about to open the door to explore the lot when he heard a flutter. Instantly he put his gun on the table. Sam knew it could only be one person,one angel, or rather one archangel.

"Hey there, Samsquatch." aid a warm and soothing voice.

"Gabe-"Sam tried to respond only to be cut off with a finger to the lip.  
"shh i'm back to being the trickster for now call me loki" he corrected.

"Fine. Loki. How are you even alive?" Sam asked

"Ya know I find myself wondering that every day. Apparently the Big Man has plans for me, that and when I died there were only two burnt wing marks." Gabriel explained.

"And archangels have six wings. So what you have two more lives?" Sam questioned

"I have no clue. I mean I still fly as fast as I used to and they don't feel any lighter." Gabriel trailed off.

"Can I see them?" Sam asked prominently.

"What my wings? Sam I didn't take you for that kind of guy." He said playfully

"Thats not what I meant and you know it. I figured if you showed them to me i could count them." Sam explained.

"Only if we go beyond the wings."

"Fine." Sam said caving in to what he knew the angle wanted. It had been years since they had seen each other. Up until Gabriel's apparent death they had a fling going on that they swore to tell no one about. Sam had really started to miss the closeness they had shared. "But," Sam finally added, "we make it last."

"But Saaaaaaaaam," Gabriel whined,"it's been YEARS."

"No buts."

"Except yours."

"And yours." Sam rebuttiled

"Oh so thats what we're doing." Gabriel said while wiggling his eyebrows.

**That's it for now beloved readers**


End file.
